Shark
The heavy weapons and demolition expert of the spartan 5's Biography Abducted Into General's Spartan 5 Program at the age of 4 Shark was one of the youngest abductee's being forced Into the tortures of General's daily training routines for the young spartans In-training. During the first years of training he became close friends with several of the other children Including Tanya Rivers. While not considered exceptional shark was one of the better fighters among the young recruits. During the first wave of augmentations shark witnessed a close friends of himself and Tanya disintegrate before their eyes. As a result of this event he became more withdrawn. While he remained close to both Tanya And J.J. he Grew more distant to others, working with them to achieve a goal but not attempting much beyond that. Shark was one of the very few survivors of the augmentation process but his vocal cords were destroyed In The Process, that coupled with the death of all the people he had grew up with made shark more distant to those outside of the remaining spartan 5's. Much of the time he spent after the procedure was learning sign language so he would be able to communicate with others out of the field and visiting his friend Tanya until she recovered from her own procedure. Not long after she did tragedy would strike again as J.J. would fall victim to his augmentations another blow that him hard. Eventually as their training continued Shark would get close to Blade-edge as he had done before with Tanya. After each of the spartan 5's returned from being sent off to train under different people they reformed and started going on missions together. At some point In time afterwards there was a falling out between Blade-Edge and Rose, Shark chose to stay with Blade-Edge and Since then he continues to work for the UNSC. Personality Shark Is withdrawn and rarely attempts communication anyone outside of the spartan 5's and those he works for. Appearance With the exception of Nightwing, Shark Is the largest of the Spartan 5's with most of his augmentations being for Increasing physical strength and endurance. Sharks spartan 5 armor's appearance Is that of the EOD armor, the colors being brown and blue. Outside of his armor shark is very muscular due to his augmentations and training regiment, Has dark skin, and black hair most of which has been shaved off and blue eyes. Relationships With Others Blade-Edge Shark and Blade-Edge get along fairly well despite Blade-Edge's rigid Insistence to play by the book conflicting with Shark's own propensity for acting outside of them when it benefits their mission. Shark respects Blade-Edge as the second In command of the spartan 5's but never connected with him on a personal level like he did Tanya, or J.J. due to having only really meeting with him when they were among the last of the group. . Tanya "Rose" Rivers He and Rose were best friends during their childhood but soon after Rose started sinking Into her depression and started training under the Omega Ninja their friendship began to strain. With Rose becoming more and more distant and violent, until Shark couldn't defend her anymore and through his Inaction chose to side with Blade-Edge.Before then they had been very close friends the two being the first friend the other found after being abducted into the program. Eventually putting together their own squad for training. Nightwing Ravenholm Shark got along with Nightwing well enough though the two were never really friends. Nightwing seemingly having no respect for Shark and Shark never able to look past the fact that Nightwing Is a dragon couldn't fully accept him as a member of the team. General Unlike many of his comrades Shark himself seems more or less indifferent to General, at the very least he has not praised him or attempted to take his life like some of the others. In a professional capacity he treats General as he would any commanding officer following the orders given without much hesitation while on the casual side he more or less ignores him as he does most everybody else unless it's strictly related to his armor's upkeep. Others Shark both due to his difficulty in communicating with others and his introverted nature rarely engages in communication with others especially civilians. While he's more than capable of signing on the battlefield and when it's important to the mission on his off time he closes up completely and will actively ignore anyone who attempts to engage him in a conversation.